2-Strawberry Panic! Xmas Time
by Ryokilla
Summary: All the girls wanna have some fun in this holidays, the downtown is ready for them! But...Shizuma! Are you ok?
(Early in the morning Nagisa wakes up with a noise inside the room)

Tamao: sorry Nagisa-chan, did I wake you up? (she is sit in her desk and It rolls over towards the bed of Nagisa)

Nagisa: Don't worry Tamao… what are you doing so early? (She look at her with laziness from the bed)

Tamao: ah! It is that I am finishing writing the whole chronogram for the Christmas party, but I will already go, so Nagisa- chan continues sleeping. (Looking at her tender)

Nagisa: you look so cheerful Tamao-chan

Tamao: YES! I want that this Christmas party will be the greatest party ever! (Thrilled)

Nagisa: This is the party that you are organizing with Chikaru, Right? (Curious)

Tamao: yes, it is… (it agrees moving the head)

Nagisa: mmm.. I did not know that you were so near to Chikaru

(Tamao turns around with curiosity)

Tamao: Why would you say it Nagisa chan? Chikaru is a very nice person, it is normal that we are friends

Nagisa: well, I just saying... I want Christmas now! (Stretching with energy)

Tamao: OK! its done, now I will be going to meet Chikaru! (Standing)

Nagisa: so early!

Tamao: yes, we have many things to do, so we can go to classes without problems later

Nagisa: (yawning) well, do not work so much Tamao chan

Tamao: I´ll see you later Nagisa chan! (Going out of the room)

(Nagisa back to sleep while Chikaru is waiting at the main hall of the Ishigo Sha)

Chikaru: Good morning Tamao chan! (Standing, it receives her with a big smile)

Tamao: good morning Chikaru! (Smiles)

Chikaru: Well! You did finished! You impress me Tamao (looking at the document that Tamao delivers to her)

Tamao: (blushing) it was easy

Chikaru: good, we only have to meet with the student council, to see the final part and we will be ready

Tamao: I am so excited, I do not know why, but I would like the biggest Christmas Party in Astraea! (Thrilled)

Chikaru: it is because you have worked very hard, everything will be like we want …. Tamao (sighs) …

Tamao: yes?

Chikaru: I have felt very comfortable working with you … I don't now why we didn't it before. . .

Tamao: (blushing again) well … yes. I believe that we are very good working together, right?

Chikaru: yes … .or a good couple? (Smile)

Tamao: (blushing more) wh … wh … What! I … .we … … (nervous)

Chikaru: (smiling) I hope it didn't bother you what I said!

Tamao: (nervous) no! It is okay, don't worry Chikaru … why don't we do not finish seeing this?

Chikaru: (looking at her out of the corner of the eye) yes.. .Let´s continue … (smile)

….

…

(Later, Nagisa is getting ready to go to the breakfast when someone knocks the door)

Knock Knock

Nagisa: come in! (buttoning his tie)

Shizuma: good morning my Nagisa! (With a great smile)

Nagisa: Shizuma! Good morning! (Kissing her)

Shizuma: Are you ready for breakfast?

Nagisa: Yes!

Shizuma: Miyuki asked me if you want to take part in decoration of Miatre's principal tree today

Nagisa: aaaahhh! Yes, that's wonderful ! of course that I will take part on it!

Shizuma: very well! I love to see you so happy with Christmas (smile)

Nagisa: yes, I am loving it!

Shizuma: but … .you're not going back home? (Curious)

Nagisa: not, my parents are not returning until middle of January, and only they will come for a few days, so I will remain here close to my Etoile

Shizuma: it makes me happy to hear that my Nagisa

…

(Later, in the lounge of Ishigo Sha, Nagisa is in her place waiting for the breakfast and sees that Tamao is coming with Chikaru)

Nagisa: How did go Tamao chan?

Tamao: Fine! (Slightly nervous it sits down next to Nagisa)

Nagisa: it is something wrong, Tamao chan? (Looking at her curious)

Tamao: no, why do you ask it? Everything is ready for our great Christmas party! (Changing the quick topic)

Nagisa: that's wonderful Tamao- chan! (she applauds happily)

Tamao: I was wondering if you had some plan for this weekend with Shizuma

Nagisa: I do not know yet, why?

Tamao: Because, I would like go to see the Christmas lights in downtown, but I think that Shizuma will have some plan for your weekend (it lowers the sad look)

Nagisa: I will ask her, but it would be it very nice! Will go all together! (Encouraging her)

Tamao: but … Shizuma always wants to go out just with you (sad sight)

Nagisa: I will say to her that we should go out all, we will have fun!

….

(After class, all the students were ready to wear the Christmas tree, there´s a great holiday spirit in the air. All the people are so happy helping students council with decoration, lights and more Christmas things)

Shizuma: (Holding up a heavy box) Miyuki, the Christmas lights are here

Miyuki: thank you Shizuma, put it here

Nagisa: I´m finally here! (Rise up her hands)

Shizuma: did you came running? (Smiling)

Nagisa: Yes! I wanted to be here to help you with the decoration of the christmas tree

(behind her Tamao arrives quietly)

Shizuma: Good evening Tamao chan (looking behind Nagisa)

Tamao: good evening Shizuma sama (serious)

Nagisa: Miyuki san let me help you with that! (approaches Miyuki)

Miyuki: thank you Nagisa chan

(Tamao sees the complete scene giving a slight sigh, Shizuma notices it and turns round towards her)

Shizuma: Tamao chan, might you help me with the star?

Tamao: ehm … of course … where is it? (Surprised)

Shizuma: in that box (indicating her)

Miyuki: the girls are bringing the stairs Shizuma, will you rise to putting the star? You have the honor for being the former Etoile and maximum authority of Miatre

Shizuma: I am not Etoile anymore! You should put it ! (crossing her arms) You are the maximum authority at this moment of Miatre

Miyuki: (laughing) yes I know it, but every year you put the star! Since the first year, you were bothering the senpais into leaving you to put it

Nagisa: seriously? Awww! You must have been very adorable! (It joins her hands thrilled)

Shizuma: (blushing slightly) mmm … .well, I just wanted to take part, you know that I like very much these holidays (looking at another side)

Miyuki: you were not even leaving that the Etoile of that time, could putting the star

Shizuma: aah! they were asking it to me!

Miyuki: good, let's say that

(Everyone laughs happily, Nagisa loves that Miyuki tell stories about Shizuma when she was a little girl

Shizuma: (blushed slightly) well enough, this will be last year that I will put the star …

Miyuki: yes … .the last year …. (Becoming sad)

Tamao: (coughing) well, here is the star, Shizuma sama

(The scene its full of colors, a big tree full of decorations and the girls very exciting walking around. Laughs and many happiness are listened, it feels as a great party)

Shizuma: well! It's already done, now we will put the star, Tamao san?

Tamao: yes? (towards Shizuma)

Shizuma: can you help me?

Tamao: of course! (It seems weird to her have an activity with Shizuma)

Nagisa: be careful Shizuma (worried)

Shizuma: Yes, don't worry my Nagisa

(They put the stairs close to the tree, Shizuma and Tamao prepare themselves to raise the star that is relatively big. Both support and raise carefully the high stairs)

Miyuki: (indicating them) girls, take care

(Both of them raise up with the star while Miyuki it indicates them if it is twisted or not)

Nagisa: Its already done! Looks beautiful! (Looking thrilled)

(When they finish putting the star, Tamao on the stairs says to Shizuma)

Tamao: I will always remember this moment Shizuma, thank you (smile)

Miyuki: very well! Bring me the extensions to connect the lights (looking to her left side at the girls of the council )

(The girls of the council move quickly to connect soon the tree, Everybody are waiting to see the lights on

Shizuma: (speaking to her ear) I love to see the shine of happiness in your eyes my beautiful Nagisa

Nagisa: (blushed) I feel very happy to be close to you at this moment …

(Miyuki gives the instruction and they ignite the tree, an exclamation of happiness goes out to choir of the group)

All: beautiful!

Shizuma: Miyuki! Tomorrow is it Saturday, why don't we go out to downtown?

Tamao: (turning round release) yes!

Miyuki: (surprised at Tamao's reaction) it sounds well, but I have things to do for the council

Shizuma: (spending the arm to her shoulders) lets go Miyuki! Do not work so much! Take a day off and we will go for a walk, to eat ice cream, see the Christmas lights, let's see clothes, relax!

Nagisa: yes ! lets go Miyuki! We will have a great time!

Tamao: (thinking) well! I didn't expected that Shizuma said that

Shizuma: so what you say Miyuki? Can you stop being a chairwoman for one day? (It closes an eye naughty)

Nagisa: say yes Miyuki! (Encouraging her)

Miyuki: (sighing) ok … let's go out.

Nagisa: good! We all go out!

Shizuma: very well! Done! Tomorrow will we go out, who want to join us?

Nagisa: let´s invite Yaya chan and the others girls

Tamao: (thinking) very well! I will see the Christmas lights with Nagisa … and Shizuma but.. it´s fine … it´s fine...

Shizuma: Tomorrow morning we will meet at 9 a.m. at the main hall to go out all together, its ok?

All: yeeesss!

…

(Tonight, Nagisa is very happy seeing on what will wear following day)

Nagisa: aah this is great ! I want that Shizuma sees me very pretty tomorrow! Which one is better Tamao? (Showing her two dresses)

Tamao: (seeing her patiently) the two are very nice, I believe that Shizuma will see you pretty with any clothes

Nagisa: do you really believe that Tamao chan?

Tamao: (smiling but with bitterness) yes , you are very pretty . Shizuma is very lucky

Nagisa: (blushed slightly) ah do not say that Tamao chan,I am the lucky one (sighing)

…

( On the next morning Nagisa it gets up very early and happily)

Nagisa: good morning Tamao chan! (Moving her to wake her up) Today it is the great day!

Tamao: good morning Nagisa chan (yawning)

Nagisa: get up! We will go soon!

(In the main hall were are meeting all those who were taking part from the walk to the city. Yaya and Tsubomi come early, later Chiyo arrives , Chikaru comes together with Kagome and the others, a few minutes later Nagisa comes together with Tamao)

Nagisa: good morning to all!

All: good morning!

Chikaru: you look very pretty Nagisa (she smiles to her)

Nagisa: ah thank you very much! They are all very pretty today

(In a few minutes the door is opened and enters Shizuma together with Miyuki)

Nagisa: Shizuma! (Her eyes shine with happiness)

Shizuma: good morning my Nagisa (smile)

(Nagisa is looking perplex at Shizuma. She wearing a white sweater and on this a black coat tied to the waist, also jeans also black boots of high heels. All are whispering on how beautiful she sees)

Shizuma: what's the matter my Nagisa?

Nagisa: (blushed) it is that you look so beautiful my Etoile sama

Shizuma: (smiling) thank you, but my Nagisa is more beautiful today (accommodating the scarf to Nagisa)

Miyuki: do we go away girls? To reach the following train to the downtown

Chikaru: will the Etoile come?

Yaya: yes, Hikari said that they will reach us there, since they have to finish with a few documents this morning

…

(This way they go out all together to the city, they all look happy, Nagisa takes Shizuma from the arm.

In the train, they all laughing, telling anecdotes and talking of all the things that they want to do in the downtown)

Chikaru: what do you think if we go to the video games?

Yaya: do you want to dance game?

All of le Rim: yeesss!

Yaya: do you want to dance Miyuki?

Miyuki: what? Me dancing that?

Shizuma: yes Miyuki! You will do it well

Miyuki: (blushing) I do not know how to dance in it

Nagisa: come on Miyuki! It will be funny

(Already in downtown, they all are organized to see where they will go first, and they all vote for the video games)

Tsubomi: Chiyo chan! I challenge you to this game! (See a fight videogame)

Chiyo: but I do not know how to play!

Tsubomi: come on! Don't be boring! Or are you afraid that I will defeat you?

Chiyo: all right!

(They all are laughing and playing in different machines. Nagisa is playing with Tamao in a racing cars)

Shizuma: Miyuki! Come, let's play this one

Miyuki: FBI? What we have to do?

Shizuma: just take your gun and shoot the delinquents (Miyuki takes shyly the gun)

Miyuki: aah Shizuma they´re shooting me!

Shizuma: (funny) so shoot them!

Tsubomi: noooooooooooo! You won me again! How it is possible! (surprising)

Chiyo: I´m sorry Tsubomi chan! ( Yaya is a side of her laughing heartily)

Yaya: now its my turn, Tsubomi chan! (Tsubomi moves aside bitterly by her defeat)

Miyuki: nooo, now they will see!

(Shizuma looks surprise to Miyuki, she is very exciting and press start again)

Shizuma: this … Miyuki …this is the five time with the game.

Miyuki: it doesn't matter! I will not allow that these delinquents defeat me!

Nagisa: hey! I don't now how to play this! (Fight game against Chikaru)

Shizuma: can I help you my Nagisa? (Taking it for behind of the waist and Nagisa blushes on having seen that it is Shizuma)

Nagisa: (thinking) I am so happy! It is a wonderful day, to be able to spend it together with my friends and have my side the most beautiful woman of the world! I am so happy!

Chikaru: wow, you are good, Shizuma!

Shizuma: Is Nagisa the one who is playing, I am only supporting her

(Nagisa smiles, because it is Shizuma the one that is playing, putting her hands on the keyboard)

Yaya: Miyuki sama! You look very thrilled with this game …

Miyuki: Do not interrupt me Yaya chan! I almost level up!

Yaya: Then, won´t you play with us the Dance game? We will see who is better

Miyuki: whatttt? Is it a grupal game?

Yaya: yes.

(Miyuki goes out flying, it leaves the game where it was and goes away right to dance game. They all are surprised, nobody knew this facet so animated Miyuki's)

Miyuki: VERY WELL! LET THE MUSIC PLAY!

( It begins Miyuki against Tsubomi, the music begins slow and both meet very coordinated. From off Shizuma look to Miyuki as surprised as the other girls)

Nagisa: is Miyuki dancing? Wow! It didn´t know this facet of her

Shizuma: It seems she is having a good time, I believed that she need something like this to relax. She is always working very hard, was a good idea.

Chikaru: it is true. she even looks like another person, look now at her face full of happiness

(They all look very satisfied how Miyuki is having a good time, she look so happy and a big smile. She dances trying to follow the steps as Tsubomi. The others begin to do bludgeons, some for Miatre and others for Spica)

Shizuma: go Miyuki!

Nagisa: go Miyuki!

Shizuma: (thinking while it looks at Miyuki to dance) well well, what a surprise you have given us. It must be because we are going to graduate and our lives will change completely … especially yours … you will not be able to share time with us …

…

(After a long moment and of having defeated Tsubomi, Yaya and Chikaru, Miyuki stops the dance game but with the face full of happiness)

Shizuma: bravo Miyuki!

Miyuki: uuff! I am exhausted!

Nagisa: prepare for yourself Miyuki, we still have much more!

Miyuki: and where you think to go now?

Shizuma: we will go for a ice creams, do you wanna go?

All: yeeesss, lets go!

(When they are going out they meet with the Etoile they join the walk)

Shizuma: welcome Etoile

Amane: we are sorry for being late, we had a lot of work

Shizuma: do not worry

Nagisa: aah they lost Miyuki's great show!

Hikari: Miyuki's show?

Nagisa: yes, she danced and won all!

Amane: MIYUKI DANCING?

Chikaru: dont worry! We have photos and videos of everything! (Showing her camera)

Miyuki: (blushed) you took photos and videos while we were playing?

Chikaru: for sure, see dancing the chairwoman of Miatre is not anything of every day!

All: hahaha!

Miyuki: believe me I will not do it again ... (Blushed)

….

(After awhile, they all are going to eat up ice creams and pastry. They all assembled in a great table full of sweet things. They all are happy talking about the moment)

Shizuma: well girls, and where you want to go now?

Yaya: well, I think that there is no remedy, don't you? (Looking Naughty at Chikaru)

Chikaru: ah! I see Yaya chan, I think you mean...

Yaya: yes it is … Miyuki sama has showed us a great talent in the video games … now it will be the moment to her in the…..

Chikaru: KARAOKEEEEE!

All: YEEEESSS! KARAOKEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Miyuki:whaaaaattt!

Shizuma: (laughing) I think that you are the person of the day, Miyuki

Miyuki: I don't know what are you talking about (blushed)

Nagisa: will you sing something Shizuma?

(they are all looking at Shizuma to listen her answer )

Shizuma: well … .i think so (drinking her tea)

Chiyo: how exciting ! We will have the honor of seeing Shizuma sama singing!

Miyuki: who will be the person of this time eh? (Looking at her )

Shizuma: we will see it there Miyuki

Miyuki: I think that the would be great listening to the last Etoile with the new one … Amane san?

Amane: (blushing) eh? Me? But I don't sing

Shizuma: come on Amane, the public asks for it

Amane: in that case, Hikari is the singer

Yaya: she is in the choir!

Hikari: you will make it very well Amane

Amane: eh? You too Hikari?

Shizuma: do it for Spica …

Amane: (looking at Hikari) … well ok ….

Chiyo: aaah! This becomes more exciting!

Tsubomi: it is incredible to be able to see the Senpais with this kind of activities

Chikaru: I´m so lucky, that I still have a lot of memory available in the camera to continue recording hehe!

(They go happily to the Karaoke, the people in the street turn around to see them. Some people see the very affectionate form that Shizuma takes the hand of Nagisa)

Nagisa: (a bit blushed) Shizuma …

Shizuma: what happens beautiful?

Nagisa: did you realize that the people are looking at us?

Shizuma: are they? And why will it be?

Nagisa: (looking at his interlaced hands) I don't now…

Shizuma: don't let it upset you , I am not going to let you go for anything (Nagisa him smiles happily)

(Arriving to the Karaoke, they establish themselves comfortably in the armchairs laughing and seeing what songs will they sing)

Tsubomi: Who will sing first!

Yaya: leave it to me! Hikari sing with me!

Hikari: for sure Yaya chan, which one we will sing?

(Amane and others encourage happy at the girls. They look like a professional singers and have a complete show with perfect voices)

All: bravoooO!

Chikaru: it was excellent girls!

Yaya: thank you! Now who is next?

Chikaru: what if it begins the challenge Etoile?

Amane: (blushed) … .you really want it?

Shizuma: very well, it is my turn Nagisa

Nagisa: how exciting!

Shizuma: lets go Amane, cheer up

Amane: all right.

All: GREAAAATTT!

(Chikaru prepare her camara ready to film them)

Amane: you chose the song Shizuma sama

Shizuma: ok … let me see.

All: Its so exciting! Which song they will be singing?

Shizuma: very well, I already have it. Are you ready?

Amane: yes, let's do it

(They all begin to shout thrilled when it begins the music of the Second opening of the anime Strawberry Panic, from Aki Misato)

Nagisa: aaah this song is brilliant!

(They begin to come out flashes of the chambers and Shizuma starts singing with a very sensual voice)

Nagisa: (blushed) I cannot believe it! My Shizuma is incredible!

Shizuma: yume?...

Amane: day dream…

Shizuma: ..tada no yume…

Amane: sweet dream….

All: incredible! They are great!

Hikari: aah Amane! (Seeing her with tenderness)

Tamao: well, it is incredible how they singing

Nagisa: (sighing) … yes ….

(When they finish the song they all are more that thrilled applauding, Shizuma closes an eye to Amane like saying " well done ")

…

(After a long evening of songs and of many laugh they decide to going to see clothes to buy)

Miyuki: well, let's see something of clothes for the graduation dinner…

(Nagisa listens to it and becomes sad)

Shizuma: yes it is true …

Tamao: look at Nagisa, come to see this (they move away a bit from the group and go to a more distant showcase to seeing the products of there)

Nagisa: look at this Tamao chan! This teddy bear is beautiful!

Tamao: yes it is true and looks that of there!

(While the whole group enters to a shop of another side of the street, Shizuma continues looking out with the look for Nagisa)

Nagisa: aah Tamao chan! This one I want it! (Embracing a teddy dog)

(When both are going out of the shop, there are two guys staring at them not with good intentions)

Guy 1: look what we have here … two lonely Beauties …

Guy 2: yes, it´s our lucky day?

(Nagisa is afraid)

Tamao: do not Give them attention … lets go …

(the girls pass by their side ignoring them)

Guy 2: (taking the Nagisa arm) hey, We are speaking to you! We want to invite you to take a drink with us!

Nagisa: (scared) we do not want ….

Tamao: you already listened, leave her!

Guy : you are so rude! We are inviting you in a good way!

Guy 2: (taking hold of the waist of Nagisa, she one complains) they should not be like that with us, come on, we will have some fun!

(Behind the guys listen a voice that orders them)

Shizuma: they already said they won´t go with you… didn´t you understand that?

Guy 1: but look at her! Wow! It is our best day!

Guy 2: (thrilled) wow! That beauty! Why you do not come with us eh? (pervert's face)

Shizuma: (closing her eyes slowly) … it will be better than him remove your hands of above her…

Guy2: of course not! (loudly) she will comes with us and you too! We are going to spend a good time! (Nagisa complains about the strong he holds her, Tamao looks very scared at the moment)

Shizuma: … well … you didn't get it? You give me disgust …

Guy 1: eh? (Extracting something of his pocket)

Shizuma: Nagisa get down! (Shouting her)

(Shizuma strikes strongly to the guy, and Nagisa bites him hand to let her go, the guy shouts of the pain)

Shizuma: Tamao chan! go for the others, QUICKLY!

Tamao: yes! (she goes out running full speed, it is not nobody more than can help)

Guy 1: how you dare! (It goes away against Shizuma with a knife in his hand)

Nagisa: (from the floor) BE CAREFULL SHIZUMA!

(Very fast Shizuma avoid the guy and give him a low punch. The second guy is ready to strike Shizuma for the back, Nagisa get up)

Shizuma: noooo Nagisa! STAY THERE!

(Nagisa looks impressed at Shizuma's skill, when the other guy that was in the soil gets up to attack to Nagisa with the knife)

Shizuma: NAGISA!

(Nagisa almost didn't react when she sees Shizuma in front of her and sees a bit of blood on the floor)

Nagisa: SHIZUMA!

Amane: THERE THEY ARE! (shouting)

Guy 1: get up idiot! they are a lot! Let's go out of here!

All: COWARDS!

Nagisa: SHIZUMAAAAAAA!

Shizuma: I am fine Nagisa … it is a small cut (it looks at her hand bleeding)

Miyuki: oh God! What happened! Shizuma, we have to take you to a hospital!

Shizuma: I am fine, nothing happens, how are you Nagisa? Are you hurt? (looks at her worried)

Nagisa: (with the tearful eyes) Shizuma! Your have been hurt by my fault!

Shizuma: that´s not true

(Tamao looks very worried at the scene)

Tamao: Shizuma … sorry … it was my fault …

Shizuma: do not say that Tamao … let's go back home

Miyuki: we will not go home until you are attend in the hospital

Shizuma: you still giving me orders …

Nagisa: yes! We won´t go until you been seen by a doctor Shizuma…

Shizuma: … mmm … I cannot with you two eh?

(The whole group goes with Shizuma to the hospital, they all look worried)

Amane: I already speak with the police, they are searching for the guys …

Miyuki: I hope they will catch them

Tsubomi: its incredible! Shizuma sama is very brave, isn't ?

Miyuki: (closing the eyes) … yes …

(In the hospital, the doctor checks Shizuma's hand and sees that the cut was coming more above from the wrist, so they have to put some little stitches)

Nagisa: I cannot believe it! These idiots how they could hurt this way my Shizuma (crying)

Shizuma: come here my Nagisa (speaking softly) I will never allow that someone hurt you

Nagisa: but Shizuma! (Sobbing)

Shizuma: now forget it (it dries the tears with her lips) … do not be like that?

Nagisa: sorry... Already you know that I am a weak girl!

Shizuma: is fine, you have me, to protect you your whole life

Nagisa: Shizuma! (It embraces her crying)

(After a few minutes, they out of the room Nagisa close to Shizuma and her bandaged arm)

Miyuki: Shizuma! How are you?

All: how are you? How do you feel Shizuma sama? (Worried)

Shizuma: thank you for the worry, but everything is fine. It was only some little stitches .

Miyuki: thanks God, you had us very worried

Shizuma: well, lets go home … (Embracing Nagisa)

Nagisa: lets go home, my love … (it embraces Her with sadness)

(They all go out of the hospital and out it begins to snow …)

Shizuma: (closing the eyes) already it will be Christmas, change these faces

Amane: sorry Shizuma ... we were worried

Shizuma: it isn't time for worries … it´s time of holiday and we need to celebrate that we are all together, right Nagisa?

Nagisa: (happy) yes ! We go home and we will do a party tea!

Miyuki: a party tea?

Shizuma: yes Miyuki, how long we haven´t one?

Miyuki: many years…maybe…

Shizuma: fine, which room?

Tamao: ours

All: FINEE! LETS GO!

(The scene ends when they all are travelled happy while the snow falls … all returning to home …)


End file.
